The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center is the only Comprehensive Cancer Center in the Northwest/Alaska area which encompasses 25% of the nation's land mass and 7,500,000 of its citizens. The Center is recognized as a focus of cancer control activities for this vast area. On the basis of our experience in outreach activities in the past three years we propose in this renewal application a Regional Network of cancer control programs to better implement and coordinate a broad range of services and interventions. These will be developed in a step-wise fashion, building on present strengths. To accomplish this we will: 1. Decentralize initiative and responsibility for cancer control activities in twelve regions in the Northwest/Alaska area in order to achieve a greater flexibility to respond to local needs and opportunities. 2. Develop regional cancer councils in each of the twelve regions which will have responsibility and authority for planning and implementing cancer control programs. 3. Provide adequate outreach staff to facilitate the development of vigorous, innovative cancer control programs in all regions of the Northwest/Alaska area. 4. Make optimal use of cancer facilities and regional cancer control outreach coordinators in order to develop a Regional Cancer Control Network. 5. Conduct a rigorous evaluation of the cancer control network and develop a curriculum to be offered to cancer control coordinator trainees.